Dance With Us
by truetabularasa
Summary: When two worlds collide, two Doctors collide. One is cowardly, and the other only has Rose Tyler in his heart. When their beloved Rose is in danger, two Doctors team up to rescue her. TENROSE. Cameos from Mickey, Jack, Martha, Donna, and Sarah Jane
1. Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth

**A/N: This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. I should mention that I am not British, so it may seem very American at times. I'll try my best. As always, reviews are always welcome.**

**Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth**

Rose Tyler was in the bowels of Torchwood, doing her least favorite job, filing. She was filing her report on her last mission, where she had gotten the opportunity to visit her favorite planet, Rexicoricophalivtorius. Even in this strange world, there was a whole world out there, with old haunts of Rose's and the Doctor's.

As she closed the drawer of the file, something caught her eye. She pulled out her compact laser deluxe from the back of her pants; she carried such a thing as a precaution; there had been too many attempts on her life since she had begun work at Torchwood. In this world, the weapon factory at Vilengard still existed; there was no banana grove in its place.

Rose rounded the corner slowly and saw, to her astonishment, a blue box. Not just any blue box though; this was a police public call box.

Rose could hardly believe it. She approached cautiously, weapon still drawn. Trembling, Rose reached out a hand and felt the pulsating power the Tardis always gave off.

Rose pushed on the door. It didn't budge. Rose stared at it, perplexed, before she remembered she still wore the key to the Tardis around her neck. After she shoved the key in the keyhole, she shoved again. The door still didn't budge. Rose tried the door again and again. Then it hit her. Mouth slightly open, Rose stared at the Tardis as though she had never seen it before. Because she _hadn't _seen it before. It was definitely _a _Tardis. But it wasn't _her _Tardis; not _her _Doctor.

It had never occurred to her that this world might have its own Doctor. Unsure of what to make of this revelation, Rose turned slowly away and made her way up the stairs.

Rose paused at her station, biting her lip thoughtfully. Arriving at a decision, Rose continued on to Mickey's station.

"Something wrong?" Mickey asked.

"I was downstairs," Rose began in an undertone, "filing my report on Rexicoricophalivtorius- try saying that five times fast-"

"Try saying that even once," Mickey laughed.

"Anyway," Rose continued, "something caught my eye. Guess what it was?"

"What?" Mickey asked.

"A blue police box. It was just sitting there!"

Mickey looked at Rose with pity. "Oh, Rose. I thought we were finally putting him behind us. Ever since you came to this world, you've searched everywhere for a blue box. Now you tell me you've _seen _one?"

Rose scowled. "I haven't gone bonkers, Mickey, if that's what you're implying. If you don't believe me then come with me."

"Alright," Mickey sighed, rising from his computer.

"Mind you, I don't think it's _our _Doctor," Rose said as they reached the stairwell.

"What d'you mean?" Mickey asked curiously.

"I tried my key in the slot; it didn't work," Rose explained. "We never stopped to consider that this world may have its own Doctor."

Mickey looked at Rose thoughtfully. "Well, come on," He said, taking Rose's hand. Rose grinned. Things were feeling normal again; she almost felt like she was in the "proper" world.

They reached the basement level; then the wall exploded inward. Rose screamed and she and Mickey dashed off. From their hiding place, Rose heard the voice of nightmares. "Human life-forms detected."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Rose's free hand. "Come with me if you want to live," A somewhat familiar voice hissed. Rose tugged on Mickey's hand and allowed the mysterious hand to lead her and Mickey away from the Daleks.

It wasn't until they found themselves by the Tardis that Rose realized what was happening. She knew who the hand belonged to. Mickey and Rose were shoved inside.

Rose stood up, grinning. Then she got her first good look at this other-worldly Doctor. He looked just like her Doctor had when she first met him, complete with leather jacket.

"You're the Doctor, aren't you?" She asked.

"How on earth did you know that?" The Doctor asked, genuinely surprised.

"I'm from a parallel world; I travelled with that Doctor for a couple of years before I got trapped here," Rose explained.

"Ah," The Doctor replied.

"So, er, _now _what do we do?" Mickey asked.

"We take the Tardis and get as far from this place as possible," The Doctor replied, as though it was only too obvious.

"We're _running away_?" Rose demanded, unable to believe her ears.

"Yep. Got a problem with that?" The Doctor asked, fiddling with the controls of the Tardis.

"Yeah. You're a Time Lord. You're supposed to be fighting, not fleeing!" Rose exclaimed.

"It's what got me through the Time War," The Doctor shrugged.

"Well, it won't get you through _this _war," Rose snapped.

"Too late," Mickey sighed as the Tardis made its familiar whooshing noise.

Rose glared daggers at the Doctor, who avoided her gaze. The Doctor opened the doors of the Tardis. "Ah, Barcelona!" He exclaimed. "Fantastic!"

**A/N: Chapter one. Yay! As a side note, I'm searching for a beta-read****er. If you're interested in beta-reading this story, contact me via review or private message.**


	2. An Offer She Can't Refuse

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback on my last chapter. It's really encouraging. I finished this chapter last night…and then I watched "Doomsday." My glasses now have spots on them from crying.

An Offer She Can't Refuse

The Doctor stepped outside and waited for Rose and Mickey to step outside, which they did.

"Take us back," Rose snarled.

"Why? Do you have a death wish?" The Doctor asked.

"Our friends are back there!" Mickey exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late for your world. We'll be safe in Barcelona!" The Doctor grinned.

Rose hadn't stopped glaring at the Doctor. Tears filled her eyes as a realization hit her. "No wonder Cybus Industries took over so easily. The only man that is empowered to protect the world cowered and hid in his box! So… that makes it your fault that I'm here in the first place. As a victim of your cowardice, that makes _me _in charge," Rose drew her compact laser deluxe and pointed it at the Doctor. "Take us back. _Now!_" She shouted the final word, causing the Doctor to jump.

"_Alright_!: He said. "I'll take you to your death if you so desire."

"That's more like it," Mickey whispered.

The Doctor took them back to Torchwood and pointed towards the door. It was quite clear that he was staying in the safety of the Tardis.

Rose sent him one last look of disgust before disembarking. As Rose and Mickey hid behind a filing cabinet, unsure of where the Daleks were, they heard the sound of the Tardis engines.

"It was nice knowing you," Mickey whispered to Rose.

"Yeah," Rose whispered softly.

"Human life-forms detected," The robotic Dalek voice was heard again.

"Let's keep them talking, yeah?" Mickey whispered.

Rose nodded. It was their only hope of escape. She listened intently, but the first thing she heard was not "Exterminate!" it was the whooshing of the Tardis's engines.

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis and rushed to stand beside Rose.

"You came back," Rose whispered, surprised.

"It's not like I had a choice," The Doctor said. "The Tardis wouldn't land anywhere but this blooming place."

"Now that you're stuck here," Rose began, "you can help us escape."

"How?!" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Use the sonic screwdriver; you _do _have a sonic screwdriver, don't you?" Rose asked, wondering if such a tool had been a unique invention of her Doctor.

"Of course I do!" The Doctor exclaimed. From his jacket, he pulled out a familiar looking silver tube.

"Use it," Rose hissed.

"I can't," The Doctor moaned.

"Why not?" Mickey demanded.

"They'll catch us," The Doctor whined. He appeared to be the type that froze in a crisis.

Rose sighed in desperation. She looked all around for some sort of aid. Looking upwards, Rose spotted the perfect thing: a ventilation shaft.

She snatched the screwdriver from the Doctor's trembling grasp and pointed it upwards. The grate fell to the ground with a bang, and Rose jumped up. Mickey followed, but the Doctor stood still, frozen.

"Come on!" Rose cried.

The Doctor gulped and looked upwards. The Daleks were in sight. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor jumped. Rose grinned and led the way through the shafts.

They only paused for breath when there were no Daleks in the room below. "What do we do now?" The Doctor demanded.

"I don't know," Rose snapped.

"Well, how did you beat them before?" Mickey asked. "That one time 200,000 years in the future?"

"I poured the time vortex into their heads," Rose replied. "I don't think that'll work now. Each time we've gotten past the Daleks we've had something to help us but not this time."

"We could build a Delta Wave," The Doctor suggested suddenly.

Rose frowned. Perhaps this Doctor wasn't as cowardly as she had originally thought. "I thought you needed a massive transmitter in order to build a Delta Wave."

"What's a Delta Wave?" Mickey asked.

"This is Torchwood. On the roof, there's a transmitter; it allows Torchwood employees to contact each other via the comm. system. The transmitter covers Torchwood base," The Doctor explained.

"Let's do it then," Rose said.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Mickey repeated his unanswered question as they began to ascend via the ventilation shafts.

"The other Doctor mentioned something about a Delta Wave when we were in this situation 200,000 years in the future. Captain Jack said that if you stand in the way of a Delta Wave your head gets barbecued," Rose explained.

"Great. I'm glad we're taking the safe option," Mickey grumbled sarcastically.

"The transmitter only covers Torchwood. There's a possibility we could survive," The Doctor said as they emerged on the roof.

"What about the rest of the Torchwood employees?" Mickey asked.

"Evacuate," Rose said, suddenly remembering that there might have been other survivors.

Mickey took out his mobile and phoned Jake. "Mickey! Where the hell are you? We need you _now_!" Jake's voice rang out.

"Jake!" Mickey exclaimed, relieved that Jake was alive. "How many survivors are there?"

"We're the last defense," Came Jake's reply.

"Get off Torchwood's base. We have a plan. Hurry!" Mickey ordered. Then he hung up.

"How long should it take?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Well, the transmitter's not that large. Maybe ten minutes," The Doctor said, working even faster.

"Hang on," Rose said suddenly. "I'm confused. I thought that you would rather run than concoct a deadly Delta Wave."

The Doctor met Rose's eyes. "I don't want to die, and there's no possible way to escape. I'd rather jump and fall then get exterminated."

Rose nodded slowly. "Mickey, do whatever you can to hold back the Daleks; I'll search for a way down."

"Ok," Mickey said, rushing to block the entrance to the roof.

Rose set about scanning the area for anything that would be a quick escape. She looked up and saw a meaningless cable that appeared to be tacked onto a pole. She shot it down and caught it, grinning. "I hope this works," She said to herself.

"Delta Wave ready," The Doctor said with his hand on the cable.

"Mickey come on!" Rose cried.

Mickey raced towards them. The Doctor pushed a button, and the three of them jumped.

They watched Torchwood from a safe distance until the Doctor proclaimed it safe to enter. There was not a Dalek in sight.

"Blimey," Mickey whispered.

"You didn't kill them; you _vaporized _them," Rose said in awe.

"I didn't kill them at all; I merely sent them back to where ever they came from," The Doctor explained as though it were only too obvious.

Rose glared at him incredulously. "You said you were building a Delta Wave!"

"I lied," The Doctor said calmly.

"I should've known," Rose muttered angrily.

"I no longer feel safe now that I know this goon is the one who 'protects' our universe," Mickey said, scowling.

"I can't help it; I get scared. The universe is a scary place," The Doctor said defensively.

"In my world, the Doctor made the world just a bit less scary," Rose said softly, almost sorrowfully. "In fact, one woman even said to me once, 'You and I both know the Doctor is well worth the monsters,' and he was."

Mickey put a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder as she bent her head to hide the tears that were beginning to form. Not a day went by where she didn't miss the Doctor. It felt as though there was something missing in her life. The pain of his absence was only now beginning to become less.

The Doctor was looking at her with pity. After all, he knew what it felt like to lose loved ones. His whole planet had died in the Time War. "Tell you what," He said cheerfully. "How about you two come with me."

Rose looked up, shocked. "I'd like that very much!" She exclaimed. It would feel nice to be leading the life she had once had, despite the fact that her new companion was a coward. She turned to Mickey. "How about it?"

Mickey looked slightly uncomfortable. "No, I can't. I'd be better off here. I've seen the type of life you lived with the Doctor. Only room for two on that Tardis."

Rose nodded in understanding. She gave Mickey a hug good bye and turned to the Doctor. "I'm ready."

The doctor grinned and held out his hand; Rose hesitated only a moment before taking it. "I'm Rose, by the way."

"Rose," The Doctor mused, trying out the name. He looked at her intensely, scrutinizing her. Then he broke into a wide smile that Rose had once known so well. "Fantastic!"

A/N: I think it's becoming a bit of a tradition to end my chapters with the word 'fantastic.' Tell me what you think. The next chapter will take longer, partly because I have no idea where it's going to go.


	3. The First Adventure

The First Adventure

The Doctor pulled Rose into the Tardis. "So, tell me, Rose Tyler, where would you like to go?"

Rose was forcibly reminded of the first time she had taken a trip with her Doctor. She shrugged. "I don't care," She grinned.

"Right, I know just the place," The Doctor said. He fiddled with the familiar Tardis controls. Rose held onto the console as the Tardis moved.

The movement stopped, and Rose looked around expectantly. "Where are we?" She asked eagerly.

The Doctor gestured grandly toward the door. Rose smiled, remembering how her Doctor had often done such a thing when they entered uncharted territory. Rose stepped outside and looked around. The place looked vaguely familiar. She turned to the Doctor, who was now breathing deeply the air of where ever it was they were.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"This is the year 5006, and we are in Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, mind you. We're on the _planet _Barcelona," The Doctor explained.

"The Doctor, well, the Doctor from my universe," Rose hastily corrected herself, "he was always going to take me to Barcelona."

"And why didn't he?" The Doctor asked slowly.

Rose thought about it for a while until she remembered. "He used to look like you. I mean, _exactly_ like you, leather jacket included. Then he absorbed the Time Vortex and he regenerated. Our first trip was going to be this planet; however, his regeneration scared me, so he took me home."

The Doctor stared at her. Rose looked away awkwardly.

"Well, then," The Doctor began briskly, "will you accompany me through the streets of Barcelona?"

"I'd be delighted," Rose smiled, glad of the change in subject.

"You'll love it here. They've got dogs with no noses!" The Doctor laughed.

"Really?" Rose asked in surprise. "I always thought the Doctor was barmy when he told me that."

"It sounds weird hearing you talk about the Doctor. It's almost like talking in third-person," The Doctor mused.

"Sorry," Rose said, giggling just a bit. "I'll try not to mention him anymore."

Rose and the Doctor strolled through the streets of Barcelona. The streets looked very much like streets on Earth, except the people walking on them were not human. They had a slightly humanoid appearance; they were a faint grey-green and had pointed ears; they were also rather taller than the average human.

"So," Rose asked, turning to the Doctor, "where exactly are we heading? Or have you not planned ahead that far?"

The Doctor looked around quickly. "No, no, I know _exactly _where we're going!" Although, it was obvious he had no clue. "Tell you what, let's go in here!" He pulled Rose into what appeared to be a bakery of sorts.

"Have you got any money?" The Doctor asked Rose suddenly.

Rose shot the Doctor an incredulous look. "No!"

"Never mind, we'll use a cash point," The Doctor took out the Sonic Screwdriver. Rose followed him as he walked briskly towards the cash point. When what Rose recognized as a credit fell into the Doctor's hands, the Doctor led the way to the counter and bought a couple of pastries.

They left the bakery eating the strange creations. To Rose, they tasted a bit like chocolate with some sort of spice that would coat Mexican candy. Rose and the Doctor walked the streets, laughing and telling each other stories.

"What are they called?" Rose asked quietly as they passed yet another grey-green person.

"Barcelonians," The Doctor said, as though it was obvious.

"Barcelonians?" Rose dead-panned.

"Yep," The Doctor responded briefly.

Rose looked around and shrugged. "So, where to next?" She asked.

"There's no fun in travelling if you have an itinerary," The Doctor answered cheerfully.

"There's no fun in travelling if you're going to run every time something goes 'bang,'" Rose reciprocated.

"Touché," The Doctor grinned.

As if Rose had said some sort of magic word, there was a noise like a fire cracker behind them. Rose and the Doctor whirled around; the Doctor grabbed a hold of Rose's hand. Rose tried to peer through the smoke that had risen in the streets.

"Let's get out of here," The Doctor moaned.

Rose glared at him. "Even if I wanted to leave, we can't. The Tardis is back there, towards the explosions."

"I'm liable to get myself killed travelling with you," The Doctor said.

"You can regenerate!" Rose exclaimed, exasperated.

The Doctor's answer was cut off by a piercing scream. They turned their attention back to the smoky scene before them. From the smoke, figures were emerging. They were dressed all in black, and they were hooded. The foremost figure raised a long-fingered hand. Rom his long black fingernails, a bolt of what appeared to be lightning came streaking out and killed the nearest bystander.

Rose and the Doctor turned and fled into the nearest building. "Great, now what do we do?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"If we knew their weakness we could beat them," Rose said, thinking hard. Turning to the Doctor, she asked, "Have you ever seen them before?"

"No," The Doctor replied.

"Of course you haven't," Rose grumbled under her breath.

"Well, while we're sheltered in this building, let's have a look," The Doctor said, ignoring Rose's comment.

They looked around. It was unbelievable. Their "shelter" was a toy store.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Rose whispered.

"Of all the places," The Doctor said, wrinkling his nose.

"One of us should barricade the door," Rose said, looking pointedly at the Doctor.

"Yes, one of us should," The Doctor replied, meeting Rose's eyes.

"Fine," Rose said, annoyed. She rose from her crouched position and darted to the door, locking it up and putting several objects in front of it. Her movements did not go unnoticed. The aliens began the process of breaking down the door.

Trembling, Rose backed away. "Let's get out of here," The Doctor whispered, taking Rose's hand.

Rose pulled out her compact laser deluxe and pointed it at the door. "You go," She told the Doctor.

The Doctor looked shocked. "Rose, you can't stop them. You have to come with me!"

"I have to try; don't look back."

The Doctor did as she commanded.

The Doctor winced as he heard the sound of Rose's gun going off. There was no way he could leave such a sweet, brave woman to die. Unfortunately, the only object he had in his arsenal was the Sonic Screwdriver, and that wouldn't be much use.

The Doctor looked at the Sonic Screwdriver, thinking hard. Then it hit him. He had never seen these creatures, but he had learned about them many years ago on his home planet. Rose's weapon would only stun them.

The Doctor looked around and found the room he was searching for. Aiming his "weapon", he blasted open a door that bore the sign "Toy Testing."

The creatures were breaking down the door. Rose backed away. The battery on her gun was draining quickly. As the door was broken down completely, the weapon emitted its last shot. Rose pointed the gun threateningly, hoping in vain that it would keep them back.

"Rose! Get back!" The Doctor called from behind her.

Rose whirled around in surprise. The Doctor was pointing a heavy looking water gun at the aliens. Rose stumbled backwards and stood behind the Doctor.

"While I appreciate the gesture, Doctor, I really don't think a water gun will hold back these creatures," Rose whispered.

Instead of answering, the Doctor pulled the trigger and sprayed the creatures with a steady stream of some sort of clear liquid. The moment they were hit with the pulsating liquid, the creatures let out agonized screams and were zapped to dust.

"Blimey, what is in that thing?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Water," The Doctor answered.

Rose stared at him. "You're kidding."

"Nope," The Doctor grinned. "Those creatures, HydraKlones they're called, don't just kill with electricity; they're _made _from electricity."

Rose thought that over. At last, she said, "So, mix that much water with that much electricity…"

"Yep," The Doctor replied, seeing where she was going with her thoughts.

"But…hang on. You said you'd never seen them before," Rose pointed out.

"I haven't. I _have, _however, heard of them. I just didn't know what they were right away," The Doctor explained.

Together, they entered the streets of Barcelona. "You know something, Rose Tyler?" The Doctor began. "Travelling with you is so dangerous; I like it."

Rose smiled at him happily. "I'll make a man out of you yet," She teased.

Just then, Rose was approached by a spotted dog with no nose. "Well, aren't you adorable?" She cooed. "How do they breathe?" She asked, turning to the Doctor.

"Through their mouths," The Doctor answered.

Rose left the dog to itself after it licked her hand. "So, where are we off to next?"

"I haven't really thought about it," The Doctor said, turning to Rose.

"Good," Rose smiled. Laughing, the two of them entered the Tardis.

A/N: Tell me what you think. Thank you to my beta-reader Wanabe


	4. Gallifrey

**A/N: I realized that I never said this before… I don't own Doctor Who. There. I said it. I admitted it. This is funny. This chapter is 1111 words long. **

**Gallifrey**

"I've got a special treat for you," The Doctor said as he rushed around the Tardis, twirling knobs and pressing buttons.

"I can't wait," Rose said, holding onto the console for dear life.

With a bump and a crash the Tardis stopped. Rose exited and gasped in wonder. She had absolutely no clue where the Doctor had taken her, but it certainly wasn't Earth. The place had a peaceful, serene look about it. They had landed in a meadow with very long grass, and on the horizon.

Rose could see a twinkling light, like the reflection of the sun on glass. 

The sky was a burnt orange; they had arrived at sunset; it was the most gorgeous sunset Rose had ever seen, and she couldn't help but wish that her Doctor could've been the one to stand beside her now and hold her hand as she basked in the beauty of this strange planet.

The Doctor stepped outside and stood next to Rose.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Rose moaned. "Where are we?"

The Doctor smiled at her. "Rose Tyler, welcome to my home planet; this is Gallifrey."

Rose looked at the Doctor in surprise. "I thought you were the last of the Time Lords."

"I am," The Doctor responded.

"I thought Gallifrey burned in the Time War," Rose said, thoroughly confused.

"No," The Doctor said cheerfull,"Gallifrey can withstand anything the universe throws at her." 

"In my world, Gallifrey burned and the Time Lords went down with the planet," Rose said, wishing more than ever that her Doctor was here to see his home planet just once more.

Turning to the Doctor, Rose couldn't help but ask, "Why do you leave this place? It's so beautiful. If I was a Time Lord, I'd never leave."

The Doctor smiled. "I return here fairly often, but there's a whole world out there; Gallifrey's just a little part of it. Anyway, the Time Lords are all gone except for me, so I don't have much to return to."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and they raced through the meadow to the city. The streets were deserted, but it was a peaceful desertion. The Doctor and Rose could run and jump around, yelling without anybody coming to wonder who the strange people were.

As a blue twilight fell and silver streetlights came on at the corners of the marble streets, the Doctor led Rose to a hilltop, where they sat together and watched the stars above them. Listening to the peaceful sounds of the night, Rose fell asleep, feeling safe and comfortable.

* * *

_Rose was dreaming, but the dreams were more like memories, vivid in her head. It was the year 2012, and Rose was in the vault at Van Statten's museum, talking on the phone to the Doctor, sure she would never see him again._

_"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."_

_The same thought echoed in her head. Her meeting the Doctor had resulted in so many things; she left home, broke up with her boyfriend, had her heart stolen and broken in one foul swoop, and she had died, left to be an empty shell working at Torchwood, trying to fill in the gap of where the Doctor had been. Still, even through the hardships and heartbreaks, she knew the promise still stood._

_It was World War II, and Rose was dancing with the Doctor. "Dancing" being the operative word. He wasn't very good. Then comes Captain Jack Harkness Rose was about to dance with him when the Doctor arrives to sweep her off her feet._

_"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance."_

_"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?"_

_Satellite Five, the year 200100. The Doctor was sending her home, and she knew it._

_"Have a fantastic life."_

_Not without him. Never without him, ever again._

_She came back for him._

_"The least I can do is help him escape!"_

_"I want you safe."_

_And then he changedhe was so different "new new Doctor." That he was, but he was still her Doctor, and she would always be his Rose._

_Ida told her the Doctor fell, that he was gone. But Rose couldn't believe it. Not her Doctor. Not the Doctor that saved her from the shop window dummies, the Doctor that showed her the end of the world, the Doctor that introduced her to Charles Dickens, the Doctor that almost let the Slitheen get away with destroying the planet because the only option out didn't guarantee Rose's safety. Not the Doctor that opened the bulk heads just for her, the same Doctor that told the Editor who they were so he'd stop shocking Rose. Never the Doctor who held her hand when her father died, who experienced insane "Captain envy" in World War II, the same Doctor that promised to come and save her from the Dalek fleet, the Doctor who died so that she wouldn't have to._

_He couldn't be dead, and he wasn't. Rose ran into his arms, and he held her tightly. She loved him then, and she loved him now._

* * *

Rose awoke with a start. She looked to the sky; the sun was so bright, and so close. "Doctor, is it always this bright at daytime?" **s**he asked the Time Lord that still sat beside her, posture slightly slumped.

"I lied, Rose," The Doctor sighed heavily.

"What do you mean you lied?" Rose demanded.

"This isn't the present time. This is the day my planet burned."

"Why did you want to see it again?" Rose asked, knowing she should feel sympathy for him. After all, she had witnessed the burning of her own planet, and she knew it hurt. All she could feel, however, was a great sense of bemusement. Why would anyone want to watch their planet burn twice?

"When you travelled in your world, didn't you ever long for home?" The Doctor asked her.

"No," Rose said quietly "I travelled with the Doctor to get away from my dull life." 

The Doctor didn't reply to her statement. "Let's go," he said at last.

Rose and the Doctor walked back to the Tardis (not hand in hand this time) and, after the Doctor launched them away from the planet, they watched the burning of Gallifrey on the monitor.

"I brought you there, Rose, because a storm is coming, and I needed you to have something beautiful to hold onto, because you and I are coming upon dark times."

**A/N: Feedback is appreciated. Et cetera et cetera. Thanks a bunch to my fab beta reader Wanabee**


	5. London?

**A/N: This chapter was really hard for me to write. How exactly do you write the perfect Doctor/Rose reunion? Here's my answer: I didn't. The reunion will take place next chapter because I wanted this chapter out here, and I want the reunion to be perfect, and that's impossible to do in a chapter that you're frustrated with. If you were to see the original copy, you would've laughed at the amount of crossing out (I had three full pages of nothing but words with lines through them). It was terrible. It involved Martha, Donna, Jack, _The Master, Lucy_, and a lot of bad writing. I'm pleased with the final version though.**

**London?**

"This is the _third _time you've tried to get to London," Rose sighed as she stepped back into the Tardis.

"Where are we now?" The Doctor asked curiously, looking up from the Tardis controls.

"Cardiff," Rose replied. "Are you sure this thing's working properly? Has it maybe decayed with old age?"

"Oi! Go easy on the Tardis!" The Doctor said defensively.

"Then why isn't it working?" Rose challenged.

"It's meant to be controlled by six or seven Time Lords. There's only one of me," The Doctor explained.

"Well, shall we try again?" Rose asked.

The Doctor fiddled with the console, trying to get the flight correct this time. Rose had been travelling with the Doctor for a while now. All Rose wanted to do was see her family for a bit, but the Tardis kept avoiding London. They had been to Naples, Sheffield, and Cardiff.

"Step outside," The Doctor told Rose as the Tardis shuddered to a halt.

Rose did as he commanded and stepped outside. She was faced with a very familiar beach. Looking around, emotions welled up briefly before she stumbled back into the Tardis. The Doctor looked up. "Not London?" He queried. 

Rose shook her head, still numb from the shock of being suddenly pitched into such a horrible place. "Where are we?" The Doctor asked.

"Bad Wolf Bay," Rose croaked out.

The Doctor looked at her curiously. "Well, we can try one more time before the Tardis needs refueling."

The Doctor fiddled with the controls of the Tardis again, and Rose had enough sense to grab onto the console as they moved.

This time, the Doctor stepped outside alongside Rose. They were on Westminster Bridge. "You did it!" Rose congratulated the Doctor.

He didn't seem as pleased as he should've been. He was looking around, a troubled frown on his face. "London," He mumbled.

"That's right," Rose grinned.

The Doctor turned to look at Rose for the first time since they had arrived at London. "Where are all the zeppelins?"

Rose's smile faded, and she looked to the sky. There wasn't a zeppelin in sight.

"What could have happened here?" The Doctor mused.

"That's not possible," **s**he said quietly.

"I've never seen London without zeppelins," The Doctor said.

"I have," Rose whispered.

"Really? I've travelled space and time for nine hundred years and I've never seen such a thing," The Doctor answered.

"Well, there's only one reason that I can think of why there would be no zeppelins flying overhead," Rose said, "but it's impossible. He said I could never get back. He wouldn't lie to me."

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor demanded, exasperated.

"I told you when we first met. I'm from a parallel world. My London didn't have zeppelins flying overhead," Rose explained finally, seeming to notice the Doctor for the first time since the realization of what could have possibly happened.

She could feel herself getting all emotional. Her eyes welled with tears. Before she let them fall, she whirled around and rushed back into the Tardis. She had known when she had started travelling with this strange Doctor who had gotten over his cowardice at last, that, even though he may look like her Doctor had once looked, he could never replace him. Their relationship wasn't the same as her previous Time Lord relationship was. Although she had known she could never ever get over him, she had gotten just a tiny bit of her old life back. Now it was all going to change again.

"Rose?" The Doctor entered the Tardis somewhat cautiously.

Rose looked up at him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't think we should be here."

"Well, I'd think you'd want to see him," The Doctor said. He had rather started to like Rose in a way that no Time Lord should ever feel towards a human, and it hurt him to say this, but it hurt even more to see that Rose was hurting.

"I do," Rose sniffed, "more than anything, but I don't think it'd be such a good idea. Two of you being here and all that."

"Well, Rose, we'll just have to stick it out in the Tardis then, because, since I have absolutely no idea how I managed to get us here, all the places we try to travel to will be in this universe," The Doctor explained.

"Can we visit the Powell Estate then?" Rose said after some thought. "I used to live there. It'd be cool to see how it has changed, if it's changed at all."

The Doctor grinned and set the course of the Tardis to Rose's old home. He got out in an alley and was faced with something very familiar. A big blue box. Before he could turn back inside and tell Rose that the Tardis was still acting odd, she had stepped out and had seen the police box.

Her hand went to her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears. She reached out a hand and slowly touched the edge of the box. "Rose, we can't stay here," The Doctor said quietly. "Someone will notice something odd about two police boxes in such close proximity."

Rose swallowed and nodded, reluctantly turned away from the box. As she did so, a woman's voice yelled out, "Don't move! You're under arrest!" Both Rose and the Doctor found themselves slammed against the Tardis, and handcuffs were put around their wrists.

Rose and the Doctor were taken to some obscure building and put in holding cells that were already overcrowded.

"Rose?" A familiar voice asked.

Rose turned toward the sound. "Mickey!" she exclaimed, surprised and relieved at the same time. The two of them embraced. "What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," Mickey responded. "We were working when all of a sudden; we ended up in this building. The personnel got over their shock pretty quickly. After arresting all fifty of us, they went out looking for any other place that had things that shouldn't be present."

"Where are we, though?" Rose asked softly.

"This is Torchwood," Jake said from his position beside Mickey.

"But it's not…the Torchwood. This isn't Canary Wharf," Rose said, confused.

"Our world has more than one Torchwood. It only makes sense that this one would have more as well," Mickey shrugged.

"Rose!" A female voice exclaimed.

"Mum!" Rose turned to the sound of the voice. Jackie and Rose embraced. "Where's John?" John was the name of Rose's baby brother.

"Angela's still with him," Jackie answered. Angela was the head maid at the Tyler residence. Looking around, Rose saw that her father was also present.

The woman that had arrested Rose and the Doctor returned to the cell and beckoned to Rose. "You, with me."

Rose got up and waited for the cell to open. The woman put the handcuffs on her again and led her to a stark white room. Rose was forced to sit on a plastic chair. "What's your name?" The woman asked. She seemed to have dropped the harsh demeanor somewhat.

"Rose," Rose managed to choke out through her fear.

"And your companion?"

"Um," Rose said quietly. If this was Torchwood, then they would know about the Doctor. They would only think that she was lying. There was one thing that Rose knew about this world that she had spent twenty years of her life in, and that was that she hated any companies associated with Torchwood. It was Torchwood's fault that she was no longer a resident of this world. That fact made the decision of what to say next entirely too easy. "He's the Doctor."

The woman paled slightly, but she appeared to believe Rose. She punched a button on the intercom. "Captain, this is Martha."

A static filled voice came over the intercom. "What is it, Martha?"

"I'm with the woman I picked up near the Powell Estate."

"Yeah, and?"

"She's travelling with the Doctor. I think we're in trouble."

"Hang on, Martha, I'll be right there."

"I don't mean your Doctor, mind you," Rose said, determined to scare this woman.

"Oh, I know that," Martha sighed. "This world's Doctor is a lot better looking."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "This world's Doctor used to look like that you know."

Martha snorted.

Rose and Martha sat staring at each other until a buzzer signaled the opening of the door. Rose looked around and was shocked to see who was approaching.

"Jack?" She choked out.

Jack looked at her. He appeared to be just as shocked as she was. "Rose?"

"Hang on," Martha said slowly. "This is his Rose, isn't she?"

Neither paid her any mind. Instead, Jack said, "Martha, get the cuffs off of her."

Martha scowled but did as she was told. The moment Rose's hands were free, Jack and Rose embraced.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you!" Jack laughed.

They pulled back and Rose smiled at him. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Who else is here that I should know about?" Jack asked her.

"Well, Mickey and his friend Jake. Along with my mum and dad," Rose answered. Her smile faded. "Why are you arresting us anyway?"

"The Doctor told me that the walls were closed, so how could a bunch of people just hop into this universe?" Jack asked, but the question was rhetorical. Jack turned back to Martha. "What were you saying about the Doctor?"

"Yeah, it looks like this girl is travelling with a man called the Doctor," Martha said. "Although, she may have been lying. 'Never trust a blonde,' my mum always said."

"Well, this can be easily solved. What did the Doctor look like?" Jack asked.

Martha thought about it. "He's about forty, wearing a leather jacket with a black jumper, and his ears stick out quite a bit."

Jack looked at Rose, who shrugged. While Martha had been talking, a thought had entered her head. Why was Jack working for Torchwood? Didn't he know how bad they were?

"Rose?" Jack's voice echoed somewhere in the back of her mind.

She turned to him. "If you don't mind, Captain," She stressed the last word, "I'd like to be returned to my cell."

Jack looked at Rose, confused. Rose looked stonily back. "What's wrong?" Jack asked her.

"Oh, nothing," Rose said sarcastically. "I'd just prefer to be with the members of the good Torchwood. Those that are locked up."

"The good Torchwood? What are you talking about?"

"The Doctor told you that I was trapped in a parallel world. Did he tell you why?" Rose asked.

Jack shook his head, speechless. He hadn't seen Rose since the year 200100, and she was furious with him. "Take her back, Martha," he said quietly.

Rose stalked out of the room ahead of Martha with as much dignity as she could muster.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Donna asked the Doctor.

"Something's not right," The Doctor said, stepping inside the Tardis.

"Well, the second box seemed to be a bit of a giveaway," Donna said sarcastically.

"Donna now is not the time for your sarcastic remarks. If anyone's going to be making sarcastic remarks around here, it's gonna be me," The Doctor said, setting a course for Torchwood. Captain Jack and Martha Jones might know what's going on. If not, then at least he'd be able to use the resources Torchwood offered.

They stepped outside the Tardis and into Cardiff.

"Doctor!" A voice yelled out. The Doctor looked up and spotted Captain Jack Harkness running his way. He arrived, out of breath. After a second, he managed to gasp, "I'm sure you've seen the other Tardis."

"Well, that's why we came here, yes," The Doctor said, indicating Donna.

"Who the hell is she?" Jack asked. Before the Doctor or Donna could answer, Jack shrugged it off. "Never mind. We've got more important people in the cells underneath Torchwood. Including-**" **he said, cutting off the Doctor as he was about to speak, "Mickey Smith and Rose Tyler."

**A/N: A note about Martha and Donna. I am probably one of the few people in the Whoniverse that doesn't hate Donna. I hate her at the end of Doomsday, because I personally believe that her comedic entrance ruined the ending, and I didn't really like her for a while. Nobody will replace Rose Tyler, however, and that will be made clear in the story. I also recall getting a review when I first started from somebody who said they hated Martha. ME TOO! She's too obsessed with the Doctor. The only episodes I liked her in were the Shakespeare Code (because she kept talking about Harry Potter) and Gridlock (because she wasn't in it that much). However, I won't make my hatred of her too well known in the story. That's not fair to the fictional character who has no feelings. You may have noticed that she's a bit bitchy, and she'll stay that way, but she won't be in it that much. Neither will Donna. Once things start happening, then they'll show up, say stuff, then leave.**


End file.
